


What Happens At the Roundtable

by ashtrocious



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyband AU, M/M, Multi, this started out as a joke and then it kept going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no better way to murk up their reputation than to let out a secret of embarrassing boyband quality. But really, what happens at the roundtable should've stayed at the roundtable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Boyband!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Brittany and Belle at rey--of--sunshine.tumblr.com came up with and let me use 'Knights of the Night' as the band name. [Also look out at the cool edit Brittany made.](http://rey--of--sunshine.tumblr.com/post/142095723182/i-thought-they-looked-like-a-boyband-so-i-did-a)

Now the Knights of the Roundtable weren't a knighthood of any convention but that was always known by kingdoms near and far. You see the Knights of the Roundtable had a looming secret. Not a secret of darkness or importance, but a secret of absurdity and self inflicted embarrassment.

You see the Knights of the Roundtable had talents that extended beyond that of their military capacity. The talent belonged to a musical sort.

The Knights of the Roundtable were a boyband. A god damn boyband.


	2. The Greastest Band Camelot Has Ever Known

The band started out as a playful idea between Arthur and Gwaine. One day, before a meeting with the rest of the knights, Gwaine brought a guitar he found while snooping in the castle. Arthur just smiled at him knowing that their band has been officially set in motion. They planned to save the kingdom with their divine music or something of the sort, but really they were just hoping that this band would add to their charm to get the ladies.

First there was Arthur, he didn’t have any special singing capabilities but according him, the lead singers are always the best thing to grace the planet and the rest of the Knights were too afraid of denying the man a role in the band as the frontman and lead singer.

Then there’s Gwaine. He had a theory that guitarists were the hottest members of the band not the singers, flanking all the girls and getting all the glory. But Gwaine couldn’t play to save his life and the knights were much too kind to break his poor womanizing hearts. Plus Arthur might of threatened the knights because really Arthur and Gwaine were really in it for the ladies they thought they’d get.

Now Leon was the one with real talent. He sang and played the guitar. He had to save face for all the screeching and plucking Arthur and Gwaine put him through. Leon opposed all invitations to join the band at first but when he realized that Arthur and Gwaine had all intentions of making a serious go of the band and were both completely hopeless at their designated jobs, he couldn’t refuse any longer.

Percival didn’t really care for being in the band. He played the drums long before the idea of a band even came together. He said that the drums were just a great workout for his arms. Percival only said yes to the band because all his friends had already joined.

Mordred and Elyan really truly had the least musical talent but they didn’t want to be left out of the inner circle of knights. So they both became back up dancers for the band. Don’t ask me why they thought the band really needed back up dancers but clearly it did. But let me tell you that their knight training really came in handy when they were flaunting across the stage.

Finally, with Merlin being Merlin and never getting out of Arthur’s goddamn hair, Merlin branded himself the OfficialBandGroupie™ even though literally no one asked him to. Actually no one’s sure how he managed to get into the roundtable meetings anyways but no one cared to stop him.

And this my friends, this is just the start of the Knights of the Night, the greatest band Camelot has ever known.


End file.
